


stilled pen

by sophiecognito



Series: FFxiv Write 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Gen, Introspection, Letters, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecognito/pseuds/sophiecognito
Summary: Lyna cannot write back a letter.
Relationships: Lyna & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Series: FFxiv Write 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917517
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	stilled pen

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFxiv Write event.
> 
> Day 14: Part

Lyna cannot write back a letter. 

Try as she might, she cannot pen down the circuitous thoughts swirling in her mind. What small amount of her time away from her captain duties and dealing with the Crystarium is spent asleep, curled up in the first cot she spies on the way to the barracks. 

She remembers when she used to call the Tower itself home. A dusty oval of a room, stacked with Grandfather’s books and her own growing collection of weapons and manuals. Now it’s a distant memory.

She hasn’t stepped inside since they left.

(The smile Lyna had bestowed feels alien in her mouth. Too soft. )

There hadn’t been time, Lyna assured herself. No singular leader led the city and though the chaos is exuberant and helping hands are plentiful, there’s no shortage of work to be done. Guards to train, outposts to secure from all manner of attack be it the dwindling sin eaters or bandits or what have you.

Even though she received word on the Exarch’s successful transfer, there’s an absence where her worry for him resided. It sits over her breast like a pin resplendent in the sun. On the days she musters strength to grab ink and paper, the absence widens and covers her hand. The letter turns to ash. 

On nights when she’s lucid enough before slipping into slumber, a voice tells her to save the effort for the man on the other world is not her grandfather. She can dismiss the claim, uneasily.

The worst nights are when Lyna knows it’s her Grandfather (G’raha, a name he left her wanting to know and now it’s the one that ends his letters). She does not sleep, then. 

His letters arrive in the Warrior of Darkness’ hand. Lyna smiles, a farewell stretched thinner and thinner. Their parting, their true parting, had left her in tears, should she not be gladdened to see his handwriting again if she cannot see him no more? 

Lyna’s eyes flicker to the Crystal Tower where she knows the Exarch’s body rests. Their steadfast protector writes of new adventures, like the ones he sang in his youth. She does not know this man. She wishes she did. 

Watching the familiar courier, Lyna hesitates, at their hopeful expression. Is the hope from the Exarch, or G’raha, she wonders. 

“You have my thanks,” Lyna says, accepting the letter. The envelope crinkles under her gloves.

She’s not sure of the answer. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyna needs more love ;w;


End file.
